1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a system for monitoring telephone calls, sometimes referred to as wiretap devices, and more particularly to a computerized system for simultaneously retrieving, analyzing and manipulating data collected from a plurality of telephone lines under wiretap surveillance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wiretap devices are designed to intercept and record telephonic data from a target telephone line. Two basic types of wiretaps are conducted using the same unit, operated in either DNR or T3 mode. One type of wiretap is known as dialed number recording (DNR) which records the number dialed, date, time and duration of the call. The second is called a Title III wiretap. This is the recording of the same information as the dialed number recording, but also allows for recording of actual conversations occurring on the target line.
The typical wiretap device does not record audio or conversational information. Rather, it prompts tape recorders to start upon pick-up of the telephone receiver and to stop upon the return of the receiver to the cradle. A typical wiretap device produces a hard copy of numerical data, using an adding machine tape, showing items such as case number, time of call, date, numbers dialed, whether the call is incoming or outgoing, origination of the call and whether or not tape recorders have been started and stopped.
More recently, wiretap devices have been created which include computer technology and microprocessing capabilities. These capabilities have been directed to enable more automatic interception and logging of calls by the device than was previously possible. In addition, they enable storage of the numerical information developed by the wiretap device. Frequently, an RS 232 port is provided which allows the user to dump the collected telephone data directly into a computer. The computer is treated as a register for the data to be analyzed through the use of a separate analysis program at a later time.
Wiretap devices can be connected directly to a target line or connected through a dial-up slave. A slave is a small device that can be attached to the target line in a remote location such as on telephone pole. A second telephone line is also connected to the slave from which the slave can draw power. The slave enables access to the target line at any distance from the monitoring point by way of a second telephone line. In operation the monitor dials the slave reaching it through the second telephone line and then receives information from the target line through the slave and second telephone line. Slave type connections are well known in the art. It should be understood that reference to a monitor being connected to a target line means that the connection may be direct or through a slave.
The role of the operator or user of the prior art systems is limited to simply hooking up the device to the appropriate telephone lines and monitoring activity. The laws of the United States provide that if the wiretap device is only collecting numerical data an operator need not be present while the device is in operation. However, if the wiretap device is activating tape recorders that are recording telephone conversations an officer must be present during the recording to avoid recording privileged information. The laws of the United States require that certain telephone conversations, such as those between an attorney and client, may not be recorded by the police authorities. If a recording is made, information collected by the wiretap may jeopardize the actual case in court proceedings. Consequently, the operator is always called upon to keep a log of notes pertinent to the investigation. He may be called upon to establish he was was not listening to any calls which were not tape recorded.
It is standard practice for the agency conducting the wiretap to provide a print-out of the numerical wiretap data from the wiretap system to a clerk/typist at headquarters. The clerk types the numerical data into a computer system which then has appropriate programming to allow data analysis. Additionally, the monitoring officer must prepare a contemporaneous log of the wiretap activities. Those notes are then typed at a later time frequently by someone other than the wiretap device operator. The report or log might identify particular phone numbers as belonging to a named individual, a drug dealer or a bookie. It also may describe the type of transaction conducted when a given number was called. The operator may also have notes about particular telephone conversations which he heard while the monitoring device was in operation.
During periods of inactivity, which are inevitable in an audio wiretap, there is little for an operator of the prior art devices to do. Consequently, he often spends that time reading books and doing other things not related to the surveillance operation. Since the operator is being paid for this time, it is desirable to have him do work related to the investigation such as analyzing the wiretap data that has been accumulated. However, presently available wiretap devices do not permit the operator during the surveillance to analyze the data collected.
There is a need for a multiline monitoring device which will enable the operator to simultaneously retrieve, analyze and manipulate data collected by a number of wiretap machines connected to an equal number of telephone lines. There is a further need for a wiretap system which will allow the gathering and analyzing of telephonic data from a number of telephone lines without requiring that the data be downloaded separately from each telephone line into another system.
There is also a need for a multiline monitoring system which will enable the operator to input data relevant to the surveillance operation while the monitoring device is in operation. Preferably that data should be capable of being reproduced in typewritten form. There is additional need for a wiretap system which will allow the operator to sort through and locate calls from a number of telephone lines by their conversational content while the monitor is simultaneously collecting data from a multiple of target lines. There is further need for a monitoring system which will enable the user to insert comments relating to the multi-wiretaps as the data is collected by the monitor.